Electronic communication has become an integral part of modern society. For example, people may rely on mobile communications for business and/or personal interaction, to conduct financial transactions, to query for a variety of different data, for location-related assistance, to play games or watch multimedia presentations, etc. The expansion of various wireless networks such as global-area networks (GANs), wide-area networks (WANs) like the Internet, local-area networks (LANs), personal-area networks (PANs), etc., has further facilitated users in being able to perform even more activities on their mobile device in even more locations. Now users may be able to make calls, access the Internet, execute financial transactions, etc. while operating a motor vehicle, riding on public transportation, at work, at school, at home, at a public event, etc.
While the benefits of the above are readily apparent, possibly negative consequences may also exist. There are currently active campaigns against utilizing mobile devices while operating a motor vehicle. The operation of a mobile device when driving may divert the driver's attention away from the road and cause accidents. Moreover, it can be difficult to operate a mobile device at public events due to environmental noise. These problematic situations may be alleviated by the advent of “hands free” peripheral equipment. Hands free peripheral equipment may provide interfaces over which a user may interact with a mobile device that remains stored, in a charger, etc. This interaction may take place over a wired or wireless communication link. Examples of hands free peripheral equipment may include, but are not limited to, speakerphones, headsets, microphones, remote controls, etc. While these devices may be helpful, they are not all-purpose fixes. For example, headsets may facilitate hands-free communication, but may also experience problems in certain noisy situations. Wearing a headset also requires a user to maintain another device that they would not normally wear unless hands-free operations was desired or required, and in some regions wearing a headset (e.g., earpiece) may have negative stylistic implications.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.